La cálida sensación de una compañía
by Luu1225
Summary: Una vez que Sei sale del hospital junto con Ren, por fin su relación puede comenzar, aunque ya había comenzado, pero esta vez... es diferente. (Ren x Sei) ¡Mi OTP! :c [Aguas con el lemon]


**La cálida sensación de una compañía. **

**(((o(*˘/****/˘*)o))****)  
**Hace mucho surgió mi duda sobre cómo serían Ren y Sei en una relación no me los imagino como una pareja de enamorados normales. ¡ELLOS SON CASO ESPECIAL!  
Hice esto como regalo de mi para mi, por mi cumpleaños (?) Si lo sé, soy tan pendeja… Como sea, espero que les guste si no por ni modo.  
Está situado en el mismo universo del fic de mi amiga Eiko. Os dejo el enlace del fic para que antes se pasen a leerlo, es de mi amiga Ei-chan, dedicado para mí por mi cumpleaños.  
?sid=146447#sthash.3scfDb19.  
Este fic ería como, que pasó después de que Sei salió del hospital.  
Los dejo, y ojala y les guste.

* * *

Lo nuevo es **extraño**, en cierta manera… siempre es así. ¿El porque? En cierta manera, puede ser que el estar acostumbrados desde un principio a algo en particular, y d alguna manera surge algo nuevo.

Es **extraño**.

.Despertar.

Cada individuo en el mundo tiene una manera diferente de despertar, cada persona la tiene pero a veces cambian, por ejemplo: vives solo y tienes una cama completa a tu disposición, cuando tienes una pareja con quien ahora tienes que compartirla, y cuando finalmente te casas y esta ya no es completamente tuya si no de ambos, y cada noche tienes que compartirla con esa persona.

Si todo cambia, pero ellos dos nunca pensaron que sería de una manera tan radical.

Por ejemplo, Ren. Nunca protesto con el suave cojín que tenía para dormir, hoy… cabe perfectamente en una cama, tiene una almohada sabanas que desprendían un delicioso aroma a lavanda, y había algo más.

Y como segundo ejemplo tenemos a, Sei. Quien de siempre tener una cama verdaderamente grande para él, en la que nunca falto estar rodeado de suaves y esponjosas almohadas, peluches entre más; hoy dormía con solo una almohada, en una cama normal.

Pero el despertar, era algo diferente.

-Buenos días, Ren.- susurro el azabache, sin hacer falta ese hábito que tenía de tallar sus ojos antes que nada.

-Buenos días, Sei…- fue la respuesta de Ren, antes de inclinarse y brindar un suave contacto de sus labios con los ajenos, un corto beso de buenos días. Que ambos compartían antes de iniciar el día; pero antes que nada se miran por unos segundos, hasta que uno de ellos (aunque siempre es Ren) e que se sonroja primero por el largo contacto que hacen sus orbes ámbar con los totalmente negros de Sei.

Esa es su manera de despertar, desde hace dos semanas, desde el días, en que Sei salió del hospital.

.Trabajo.

Ren se conservo a un lado de Aoba en Heibon, aun después de volverse humano. Para Haga-san no fue difícil dejarlo, Aoba podía quedarse en el establecimiento, mientras él y Ren hacían entregas, ya que ciertos días había más trabajo del que comúnmente se habían acostumbrado, si que era raro.

Pero no había problema alguno, ahora que Haga tenía a dos trabajadores, uno con total experiencia y otro que no tanto, pero aprendía rápido.

La falta de Ren en casa, era bastante. Aceptaba el hecho de que estuviera trabajando, y que había un porque, pero… se sentía inútil.

Tae tenía a sus pacientes, ella trabajaba también, y él nunca había trabajado en su vida. ¿Qué podría hacer una persona que no tiene experiencia en trabajo alguno?

Fue un día común y corriente, en el que salió de la casa y camino sin rumbo aparente, aunque cargo en todo momento su coil para que no se preocupasen de él por su ausencia. Camino, y camino, hasta que dio a un lugar que llamo su atención.

-Delivery Works…- susurro para sí mismo, más para ninguna persona que pasaba por ahí. Contemplo el lugar por unos segundos, hasta que pensó: "no tengo nada que perder".

Y en cuanto empujo la puerta, y el tintineo de la campanilla se hizo presente en el local.

La primera impresión que tuvo de la dueña, fue… "que persona tan agradable", de verdad Sei es la amabilidad en carne y hueso. Incuso lo dijo en voz alta, y no hizo más que hacer sonrojar a la encargada, pero no nada más a ella, si no a su allmate, una perrita Maltes de nombre Clara, que en boca de Sei esta era…

Era linda. Pero no nada más eso, según sus palabras, fue más linda cuando extendió su pata para que le saludara de manera formal, y sin ser suficiente, como todo un caballero. Beso la mano de ambas féminas, y ofreció esa sonrisa que hacía más que sentir como el aumentara, y el palpitar de tu corazón se acelerara.

No solo es amable, noble… es un **encanto**.

La palabra "**encanto**" se queda corta, es… un príncipe.

Y como llego, pregunto sobre algún trabajo, no necesito llenar formulario alguno, o cosa en aparente. Yoshie no dudo ni un poco en contratarlo, aunque Sei dijo que no tenía ninguna experiencia en ningún tipo de trabajo.

-No te preocupes, te enseñaremos todo lo necesario sobre tu trabajo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- dijo Yoshie, mientras se dirigía de inmediato al interior del local, regreso cinco minutos después en los que Sei se mantuvo hablando con Clara, de cosas como: la comida favorita de Sei, (algo que no tenía muy en claro ya que le gustaban muchas cosas) las cosas que le gustaban hacer, y lo último, si tenía pareja; aunque no pudo responder ya que en ese instante regreso la dueña de la Maltes y entrego el respectivo uniforme a las manos de Sei constaba de una camisa, gorra y delantal con él nombre de la tienda bordado en él.

-Puedes empezar mañana si tu quieres, te daré los horarios, y mañana empezarás, primordialmente te daremos un pequeño curso sobre cómo manejar los pedidos, y con el tiempo todo lo demás, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

**Su primer trabajo.**

Era lo único que Sei tuvo en su mente, solo escucho unas cuantas palabras venir de la boca de Yoshie, pero lo demás fue: Tengo un trabajo, tengo un trabajo… y solo eso, repetidas veces.

Pero sacudió su cabeza, y concentro su atención total en la mayor.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- contesto, y una determinación en sus ojos solo hizo suspirar a la mujer, Sei era encantador… de verdad encantador, y además de eso, decidido a que podría con el trabajo, y la determinación le gustaba a Yoshie.

Solo tuvo que firmar un contrato, en el cual Yoshie explico cosas referentes al sueldo, la paga sería cada viernes, los descansos, el tener que avisar antes de faltar, las vacaciones y… nada más, no había letras chicas, ni cosas en especificar, si se presentaba alguna anomalía, la hubiera dicho desde un principio. Pero no, la dueña de Delivery Works no era el tipo de personas que gustaba de esconder cosas, además de que podía ser dramática y en ocasiones algo exagerada, pero nunca alguien que escondiera cosas.

-Entonces… ¿mañana puedo empezar?- pregunto con cierta timidez, no sabía que más preguntar, este sería… su primer trabajo.

-¡Por supuesto, Sei-kun!- exclamo la mujer, y Sei no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, si empezaba hoy de verdad no podría, se sentía más que nervioso.

No hubo algo más de que preocuparse, se despidió de ambas de igual manera ofreciéndole a ambas una sonrisa cálida, mientras salía del establecimiento, con su uniforme en las manos, y se dirigió al lugar que desde hace poco reconocía como... hogar.

Lo más probable es que Tae ya hubiera regresado, y no quería preocuparla.

Una vez que llego a la residencia, al parecer la mayor no había regresado así que solo subió a la que ahora era su habitación, dejo el uniforme sobre la cama y volvió a la planta baja. No esperaba contarles a todos sobre su trabajo.

-Trabajaré en Delivery Works-

Fue el primero en hablar después de que todos estaban por fin sentados en la mesa, degustando cada quien su cena, hasta que lo escucharon por poco Aoba y Ren se ahogan, menos Tae que solo se sorprendió ligeramente. De las millones de tiendas que habían en Midorijima, donde buscaban algún empleado, justo Sei tenía que conseguir trabajo ahí. ¿Era acaso el mundo tan pequeño?

Bueno no, pero Midorijima si se podría decir que era como un pañuelo.

.Gustos. (Musicales)

Ninguno de los dos demostró un gusto musical excéntrico.

Ren solo escuchaba la música que Aoba gustaba, aquel grupo "GOATBED", ni demostró disgusto por ella, Aoba tenía buenos gustos y ya.

En el caso de Sei, tenía dos cantantes favoritas, si ambas mujeres, y bastante talentosas reconoció el mayor de los hermanos; estas eran "Itou Kanako y Kyary". Ambas de diferente estilo musical, aunque solo porque Kyary maneja diferentes estilos, mientras que Itou tan solo canta J-pop.

A Sei le gusta la voz de ambas, y su estilo tanto de vestimenta, como de canto.

-¿Puedo escuchar?-

-Por supuesto- dejo en las manos del más alto los audífonos con los que estaba escuchando música, Ren los llevo a sus orejas y escucho atentamente la voz dulce… demasiado dulce de la cantante, ¿esa clase de música le gustaba a Sei? Se pregunto, Sei cambio a una canción más suave: At last. De Itou, que de inmediato fue del gusto de Ren, la voz de a cantante era suave, y a la vez fuerte en algunas estrofas, pero ni tan chillante como la de Kyary.

Aunque ambas eran talentosas.

-¿Te gusta?- la curiosidad de saber si su pareja gustaba de su gusto musical era obvia en sus ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente al contrario, esperando ansioso por una respuesta.

-Sí, es una música muy buena- respondió, y como resultado (el que estaba esperando) una sonrisa dulce y encantadora por parte de Sei es lo que se gano. Adoraba esa sonrisa… la adoraba en tantos sentidos.

Y adoraba gustar de varias cosas con Sei.

.Celos.

Como en toda relación, hay celos. El miedo de que alguien más te quite a la persona que más amas en el mundo. Son entendibles, y más que eso comunes.

Sin embargo, ambos no lo entienden; bueno al menos no del todo, según lo que Sei había leído sobre eso, hay dos tipos de reconocerlos, es comúnmente sentirlos frente a la persona con la que se mantiene una relación, ya sea intima, familiar, o por los amigos. La persona siempre está alerta; se clasifican en románticos y excesivos.

Hay muchas razones del porque están ahí, el principal es: Una baja autoestima.

Pero ninguno de los dos sentía algo como eso, o al menos se convencían de ello.

Más Ren, sentir celos suena tonto, el confiaba en Sei, al 100% es cierto; Sei es la bondad en carne y hueso, desde su delgada cadera, su esbelto cuerpo, su piel tan blanca y suave como la misma porcelana, el rostro tan fino y bien delineado, y las dos mejores partes, las que adoraba contemplar y sentir, esos hermosos orbes negros que si los miraba más afondo podía contemplar la perfecta y preciosa oscuridad de ambos, si sabía bien que el negro era un color que muchos denominaban como el color de la "maldad", con Sei estaban totalmente equivocados; desde su hermoso cabello lacio, cayendo hasta quedar por encima de sus hombros, de esos hombros lechosos…

Maldición, Sei era… perfecto.

Pero, tal vez… ¿demasiado?

-Bienvenidos- recibió Tae, esta vez sin gritos ni amenazas de golpear a su nieto con el cucharon, por las misma razones de siempre, "olvidar cerrar con llave". Pero ahora todo había cambiado, y de verdad fue para bien, Ren no era olvidadizo; el siempre se procuraba de cerrar la puerta, mientras que Aoba volvía a lo mismo, a olvidarlo…

-¿Dónde está, Sei?- usualmente Sei los recibía, esta vez no.

-Está arriba con Noiz- contesto la mayor, solo para volver a concentrar su atención a la cena que nada más necesitaba unos 10 minutos más, y estaría lista. Algo de ayuda no le hubiera molestado, pero antes de poder pedirla vio a los dos varones desaparecer por las escaleras.

¿Noiz?

Fue la interrogante presente en la cabeza de Aoba y Ren, el ex allmate fue el que apuro el paso hasta la habitación en donde podía escuchar risas. Y en especial una risa… la de Sei.

-¡Noiz-san hace cosquillas! ¡Ha ha!- desde el interior de la habitación Sei exclamo con una gran risa, una risa que ni Aoba y Ren… habían escuchado el tiempo que Sei había estaba con ellos.

Pero la voz de Noiz no hizo acto de presencia, pero ahí estaba. El rubio con el azabache debajo de él, Sei intentando bajarse la camisa que se le había subido, no porque Noiz le hubiera querido hacer cosquillas, no había otro motivo. Ren y Aoba contemplaron tal escena, y Aoba solamente conservo un semblante sereno, pero sabía que si no detenía tal cosa, o separaba esos dos, Ren lo haría, y no estaba seguro que de buen modo.

-O-Oh… bienvenidos- dijo el azabache, retirándose una pequeñas lagrimas que se le formaron en las esquina de sus ojos, solo daba a ver que se había estado riendo desde hace un rato, ¿pero que tanto?

"Inventa algo, inventa algo", fue lo que Aoba pensó mirando cada rincón de la habitación hasta que lo encontró.

-Debí adivinar que estaban jugando video juegos- dijo con un deje "indignado", porque esos dos amaban los video juegos, y si pudieran los jugarían todo el día, al sabía que Noiz lo hacía, pero Sei… no del todo, aunque iba por ese camino.

-Solo un poco, no te enojes- respondió con una sonrisa suave, reincorporándose una vez que Noiz se alejo y fue adonde Aoba para hacer s buena acción del día y recoger lo que habían regado, entre bolsas de fritura y las cajas de video juegos que habían descartado. Y en todo momento se quedo en silencio, no fue el único, Ren estaba como una estatua en al marco de la puerta.

-Ren, ¿te quedaras ahí?- cuestiono Sei, tras notar la falta de palabras en Ren, un silencio de verdad… raro.

-N-No, ya voy- respondió, solo para salir de su transe e ir hasta donde Sei, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama donde el contrario estaba. -lo siento…- se disculpo, y Sei no entendió el porqué, pero de todos modos suspiro y empezó a sacudir los cabellos de su pareja.

Algo que no solo Sei gustaba de hacer, si no que Ren adoraba cuando lo hacía, porque adoraba verlo sonreír, más si era por él.

No tardaron en por fin acomodar todo, Sei pregunto a Ren por su día, como había sido, siempre gustaba de preguntarle, y en todo momento tenía una expresión interesada, como si escuchara la conversación más importante de toda su vida. Y así era, si venía de Ren, era importante.

Fueron llamados por Tae para cenar, añadiendo también que Koujaku había venido; (Por Noiz) pensaron todos los presentes.

Todos comenzaron a comer, y el cosquilleo en la mejillas de la mayoría, más en las de Sei y Aoba, que amaban el sazón de la comida de la mayor.

-Mocoso, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Por ahí-

El ceño de Koujaku no tardo en fruncirse al escuchar la respuesta tan corta del rubio, por poco y rompió los palillos que sostenía en su mano, pero se tranquilizo… respiro profundo, y solo volvió a su comida. Aoba sonrió al verlos, conocía el carácter de Noiz y el de Koujaku… por ello se completaban el uno al otro.

Además agradeció que todo el asunto de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación se les olvidara, así la cena podría transcurrir tranquila.

Hasta que fueron presentes de algo más, donde Aoba supo que Ren tenía un límite, como toda persona.

Noiz se levanto, al menos un poco y estiro su diestra, la cual posiciono en el rostro del mayor de los hermanos, y retiro los restos de la comida que en aquellos delgados y suaves labios se había quedado, quedando completamente estático frente a la suavidad de esa piel, de esos labios dulces… y…

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- rugió Ren, de inmediato sujeto la mano que tocaba el rostro suave de Sei… de su Sei. Después de unos segundos soltó la diestra del rubio, quien solo le miro sin deje de indiferencia alguna, ambos parecieran que se habían olvidado de las otras presencias. Ninguno de los dos estaba sorprendido, como lo estaba Sei.

-Ren…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente difícil, Ren emano una energía… que hizo más complicado el terminarla, Koujaku no dejo que ni un momento se quedara Noiz ahí, en cuanto terminaron agradecieron la cena y salieron de la residencia, Aoba pudo escuchar varios regaños por parte de Koujaku a Noiz incluso después de haber cerrado la puerta de la entrada.

Era el turno de Sei de levantar la mesa, pero Aoba lo impidió.

-Ve hablar con Ren- dijo el peli azul, y Sei no tuvo palabras para agradecerle a su hermano, solo lo acogió en sus brazos, y desapareció en las escaleras.

-¿Ren…?- lo llamo desde la puerta, con esa voz tan suave y dulce que Ren adoraba en tantos sentidos.

-S-Si…- respondió dejando a un lado la revista que estaba intentando leer, porque su mente estaba en otra parte.

No dijo nada, y fue adonde Ren, no tomo asiento en otro lugar más que entre las piernas ajenas del contrario, para Sei no había lugar más cómodo que entre medio de las piernas de su novio. Y Ren, el no puso objeción alguna en ello, dejo que Sei enredara sus piernas en su cintura, mientras que el pasaba sus brazos por las caderas del más pequeño y lo sujetaba suavemente.

-No tenías que enojarte con Noiz- rompió aquel silencio incomodo que en entre ellos se había formado, pero con eso solo hizo estremecer Ren, y sentir como enterraba su rostro en su pecho.

Daba todo a que Ren extrañaba ser un cachorro.

-Te estaba tocando…- susurro -demasiado…-

Sei suspiro suavemente, y contemplo con una sonrisa a su lindo Ren… su lindo, y celoso… Ren.

-No tienes que ponerte celoso por eso-

-¡No estaba celoso!- exclamo, intentando convencerse de que no era eso, claro que no… él solo, estaba enojado por ver como Noiz tocaba a Sei, y luego en la habitación… se mordió el labio en cuanto lo recordó, cosa que Sei no paso por alto.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- susurro, volviendo a acariciar los suaves y cortos cabellos de Ren.

Y lo intento… intento tranquilizarse, pero aun así sentía como la sangre le hervía de coraje, de… ¿Celos? Si, el tan solo recordar como Noiz paseaba sus manos por el delgado vientre del pelinegro, y escucharlo reír… por alguien más.

-Uh…- musito Sei una vez más notando la expresión enojada en el rostro del más alto. No le gustaba eso, no le gustaba para nada, su mano derecha pasó por la mejilla de Ren y la acarició, tan suave como si se tratase de la persona más delicada del mundo, aunque era diferente, para Ren, Sei era lo más delicado.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro, sus pechos unidos y compartiendo el palpitar de sus dos corazones; el corazón de Sei, y… el de Ren.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo en voz baja, y Sei lo escucho claramente, una sonrisa sincera no tardo en aparecer en sus labios.

-Está bien- respondió, y sin preámbulos sujeto el rostro de su pareja, haciéndolo ver sus ojos, Ren lo amaba… y no podía evitar pensar que cualquier lobo se le pudiera acercar, llevárselo lejos de él. Por ello no resistió más, y fundió sus labios con los de Sei, en un beso que sin importar que les faltaba el aire.

Siguió, y siguió.

Ren era celoso, pero había una razón. Y además de eso, era un celoso… muy lindo.

.Tanabata.

-No te muevas, Aoba- demando la mayor, intentando terminar los últimos detalles en el yukata de su nieto, pero este no dejaba de moverse.

-Lo siento, abuela- contesto, e intento estar firme pero la emoción volvió a ganarle y solo se gano que su abuela le diera una nalgada.

-¡Ya está!- hablo, solo para levantarse de su asiento, y contemplar el resultado, podría haber quedado mejor, pero gracias a que su nieto no dejaba de moverse no fue sencillo. Pero igual, había quedado bien.

Aunque podía decir que alguien había quedado mejor.

-¡Ren, Sei nos vamos!- llamo Aoba a la dulces pareja de la residencia, que no tardo en hacer acto de presencia primero por Sei que bajo con cuidado las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias, Tae-san- agradeció el chico de piel pálida, contemplando mejor la hermosa ropa que ahora traía puesta, era la primera vez que usaba una yukata. Y para ser sincero, las usaría más seguido, eran cómodas.

Aunque Ren no pensaba lo mismo, era extraño usar ropa como esa.

-Procuren que Aoba no beba nada de alcohol, no quiero tener a un borracho aquí- demando la mujer, no se preocupaba por los otros dos, después de todo sabían cuidarse, aunque aun así tenía que tener cuidado, siendo el primer festival de Sei, y el de Ren ahora siendo un humano.

Aoba inflo sus mejillas en forma de puchero, al ser en único que se le ordeno no hacer algo, se sentía como un niño pequeño.

Eso era a los ojos de su abuela.

Salieron de la residencia, y fueron adonde se encontrarían con los demás, y en cuanto los vieron, Clear abrazo a los tres, mientras que los demás solo saludaban, aunque menos Noiz que estaba concentrado en las extrañas mascaras que unos niños traían.

-¿Quieres que te compre una?- pregunto Koujaku a Noiz, picando un poco al rubio, ya que le encantaba que se negase a cosas que eran obvias.

-Como quieras- "si, si quiero una". Eso entendió Koujaku tras la respuesta tan tajante por parte de Noiz.

Cada uno fue con su pareja correspondiente, gracias a todos los dioses que en el mundo existían Mink había aparecido, así no dejaba a Aoba solo, siendo que todos estaban juntos. Lo mejor, fue que no solo Aoba, Ren y Sei eran los únicos con yukata, Noiz y Mink traían también, Clear quería usar una pero Mizuki no encontró la suya así que si Mizuki no usaba una, el tampoco.

Eso… ¿era lindo? Si, lo era en cierta y extraña manera.

Aoba debía admitir que Mink se veía realmente guapo en una yukata, y según había escuchado, relaciones con el tipo de ropa como esa era… excitante. Probaría su suerte hoy.

A lo mejor y le iba bien.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban todos los locales de comida, juegos, entre más. Y lo primero a lo que Koujaku y Noiz fueron, fue a un establecimiento donde vendía mascaras, compraron dos, Koujaku dejo que Noiz escogiera, quería darle el gusto. Y al parecer no tenía mal gusto ya que el escogió una tradicional del teatro Kabuki, pero para Koujaku fue una de Tengu con una gran nariz.

Ambos se las pusieron y Noiz solo lo miro por unos segundos.

-No veo diferencia alguna entre la máscara y tu rostro- respondió, y el tono tan honesto que utilizo hizo casi estallar enfurecido al japonés.

-Eres un…- no termino al darse cuenta que diría algo tremendamente vulgar. Pero eso no impidió que quisiera cometer homicidio contra Noiz, siendo detenido por Aoba y Mizuki, al igual que por Clear.

-¡No Koujaku-san!- gritaba agarrando de la cintura al azabache.

-¡Jodido mocoso vulgar!- gritaba intentando zafarse.

Ren, Sei y Mink solo se quedaron contemplando al grupito, y el pequeño azabache no pudo resistirse a comprar una máscara, tal vez la usaría después.

-Bien, bien, vamos a comer algo eso los va a calmar- espeto el líder de Dry Juice, y ninguno se opuso, como decía Tae: Los humanos tendemos a calmarnos después de comer. Pasaron varios puestos, en todos habían muchos snacks que no tardaron en antojarse a más de uno de ellos, hasta que llegaron a los puestos de juegos.

Aunque primero se detuvieron a uno que ya habían visto antes, uno que atrajo la atención de la mayoría.

-¡Adelante, atrapen el que gusten!- animo el dueño del puesto, entregando la pequeña red de papel a Sei, quien se quedo viéndola por unos segundos… ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Nunca había hecho eso, ¿y si perdía?

-No te preocupes, Sei- dijo su hermano colocándose a su lado. -si fallas puedes intentarlo de nuevo-

Sei observo a su hermano menor, y no pudo evitar sentir como la seguridad regresaba a él, entonces… ¿tenía que atrapar al pececito con la red de papel? Y como era papel se rompería al mero contacto con el agua, así que… ¡tenía que ser rápido!

-Tú puedes, Sei- apoyo la persona de quien lo estaba esperando, de Ren.

Se acomodo la manga de la yukata, y observo a los pececitos moverse en el agua, todos eran lindos… trago saliva, introdujo la red y con suma rapidez la levanto, si no conseguía nada no importaba no se pondría triste ni nada, pero fue todo lo contrario, tomo el pequeño platito con el que le salvo la vida no solo a uno.

-¡Doble premio!- exclamo el hombre al darse cuenta que no había sido solo un pez. ¡Si no dos! Tomo el pequeño tazoncito y metió los dos en una bolsa de plástico, que entrego a Sei. -aquí tiene, muchas felicidades-

El pelinegro tomo la bolsa y observo a los dos pececillos nadar felizmente en la bolsa de plástico.

-Muchas felicidades, Sei- felicito Ren, inclinándose y tomando los labios de su pequeño novio en un suave beso, que Sei correspondió con una gran sonrisa, a ninguno de los dos les molestaba hace ese tipo de cosas en público, pero para los demás… solo miraron hacia otro lado con leves sonrojos en el rostro, inclusive el vendedor.

-¡Mi turno, mi turno!- exclamo Clear, y no tardo en acercarse con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro, que ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar notar, pero esa sonrisa o mejor ese lindo albino ya tenía a alguien.

-¿Tienes hambre, Noiz?- pregunto el azabache, al más bajo que no hizo más que dejar a un lado su máscara y asentir, cuando de comida se hablaba era honesto, y si tenía hambre.

-Quiero probar eso- dijo, señalando (algo que no le gustaba mucho a Koujaku dado que era una falta de respeto) uno de los puestos de comida, el cual desprendía un aroma de verdad sabroso, era Teriyaki.

-Es Teriyaki, te va a gustar es muy sabroso- contesto, caminando hasta donde estaba el puesto, acompañado de Noiz, las ganas de tomar la mano del rubio no hicieron falta pero… no podía, no enfrente de tanta gente. El pensaba eso, pero Noiz no, en lo que menos se lo pensó este le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano de Koujaku.

-Viejo tan sentimental- bromeo, sujetando la mano de su pareja suavemente.

-¡L-La gente nos ve, mocoso!-

-Y ahora lo hacen más, debido a tus gritos- se defendió el rubio, y si no podía estar más en lo cierto.

Gracias a Koujaku que era tan escandaloso en cosas como estas, se ganaron muchas miradas de la gente que pasaba por ahí, pero hoy en día eso era tan natural que solamente pensaron en: Jóvenes enamorados.

Para Ren y Sei esto no era problema, caminaron por los alrededores hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un teatro de sombras, y estaban en lo cierto. Sei sabía sobre ello, ya había leído sobre eso, además de que parecía ser una obra bastante conocida, ya que niños, adultos y ancianos tomaron asiento, así que ellos también. La función comenzó en solo unos segundos después de que habían llegado. La voz de la narradora no tardo en aparecer.

_-Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo; Orihime, hija de Tentei mejor conocido como el rey Celestial, tejía telas verdaderamente hermosas a las orillas del río Amanogawa, (la vía láctea) Su padre estaba encantado con sus telas, ella trabaja arduamente cada día de su vida, día tras día para siempre tenerlas listas, pero a causa de esto no podía encontrar a alguien, de quien enamorarse.  
Eso la entristecía mucho, su padre preocupado por esto permitió el encuentro entre su hija y Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa.  
Cuando se conocieron, se enamoraron al instante, y poco después se casaron.  
Sin embargo, Orihime una vez casada empezó a descuidar sus tareas, así dejando de tejer para su padre, al igual que ella, Hikoboshi le prestó menos atención a su ganado, el cual dejo que vagara por el cielo, ocasionando lluvias una tras otra. El Rey, furioso por tal cosa, los separo.  
Uno quedando a cada lado del Amanogawa, así prohibiendo que se volvieran a ver.  
Pero, Orihime desesperada por la pérdida de su marido, pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más.  
Tentei, conmovido por las lagrimas de su hija, accedió a que estos se vieran, cada séptimo día del séptimo mes, solo con la condición de que Orihime.  
El cual así hizo, pero la primera vez que intentaron verse, se dieron cuenta muy tarde, de que no había ningún puente con el que pudieran cruzar.  
Sin pode resistirlo más, Orihime lloro tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y triste al ver a la princesa tejedora en tremendo mar de lagrimas, le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar.  
Ambos amantes se reunieron gracias a las urracas, que prometieron venir cada año, pero siempre y cuando no lloviera.  
Y si así fuera, tendrían que esperar otro año, para volver a verse.  
Fin._

Finalizada la obra, los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer, cada año esta era la obra principal del teatro de sombras.

-¡Hey chicos los fuegos artificiales van a comenzar!- llamo Aoba desde un puesto de manzanas acarameladas, Mink estaba a su lado sosteniendo las cosas que Aoba había comprado.

-Vamos, Ren- dijo Sei, solo para después tomar nuevamente la mano del más alto, pero antes quería comer algo.

Sei sabía lo que podría gustarle.

-Salchicha asada…- murmuro el azabache, observando fijamente la salchicha empalada.

-¿No te gusta?-

El hermano mayor de Aoba negó, y mordió el aperitivo, primero degustando el sabor de la cátsup, y un poco de mostaza. Ren observo unos segundos a Sei, tal vez debía comprarle algo más pero… parecía gustarle.

Durante el camino al lugar donde podrían admirar los fuegos artificiales y estrellas primordialmente, se detuvieron en un último puesto.

En cuanto estuvieron sentados, se llevo un pequeño bocado de la azucarada nieve color rosa a la boca, sus mejillas de inmediato se tensaron.

-Dulce- murmuro, sintiendo como la sensación bajaba pero se sentía tan graciosa, no podía evitar pensar eso.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Ren, con un deje preocupado el cual permaneció incluso cuando la sensación se fue.

-Sí, no te preocupes- contesto, volviendo su atención a su raspado, así que esto era un festival… esperaba venir a otro nuevamente, pero solo vendría que Ren venía con él, pensó una y otra vez en esto, solo hasta que el sonido de explosiones irrumpió.

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al cielo, contemplando el estallido de los fuegos artificiales, la fusión de colores, e inclusive las hermosas figuras que se formaron con estos.

-Mira, Sei- índico Ren, señalando el cielo, el mando de estrellas que ahora adornaba el cielo, Sei solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-Orihime y Hikoboshi van a poder reunirse hoy, ¿no crees, Ren?-

Podría ser un simple cuento, pero Sei lo creía… aunque él no fuera de creer cosas como esas, tal vez podía hacerlo después de todo, si eso hacía feliz a Sei.

-Sí, podrán reunirse- contesto, dejando a un lado el raspado de mora azul que había escogido para él, su deseo de besar a Sei no tardo en aparecer menos en un ambiente tan romántico como en el que estaban ahora, ya que se dio cuenta que sus demás amigos estaban en ello, Clear se abalanzo sobre Mizuki y empezó a regar besos por todo el rostro del moreno, Koujaku intento detener a Noiz, pero… simplemente no pudo retenerlo más, y acepto el beso del rubio uno que espero y fuera corto, pero no fue así.

Aoba y Mink… ¿Dónde estaban?

Su pregunta fue contestada sola, al escuchar varios sonidos en la parte trasera donde estaban los arboles. No quería saber de que eran, así que solo se inclino para besar a Sei, esperando esos delgados y suaves besos pero… no fue así.

-¡**Tobi es un buen chico!**-

¿Ah?

No se encontró con ese hermoso rostro del cual se había enamorado, solo… una máscara de ese molesto personaje que siempre decía: Tobi es un buen chico. Y cosas como: "¡Senpai~!" Ren, trago saliva y solo se quedo quieto, contemplando lo que su querido novio había comprado.

Además de todas las cosas por las cuales reconocía a Sei, desde bondadoso, amable, gentil… era, gracioso.

-Sí… un buen chico-

.Placer.

Era solo una palabra para él, pero ahora era algo más, siempre fue tratado con sumo cuidado, salvo cuando era el tiempo en que tenía que ser llevado a los laboratorios, aunque aun después de eso las personas que le trataban intentarle darle un buen trato.

Durante su rehabilitación, escucho a dos de las encargadas hablar, una menciono esa palabra, utilizándola en: _"Siempre estoy al pendiente de que ambos tengamos placer."_

Placer… ¿a qué se refería? Leyó alguna vez sobre eso, pero solamente era una reacción que todo ser vivo tiene, aunque… ¿Dárselo a alguien más?

En un principio, sus dedos tantearon la cálida zona por la que ahora empezaba a pasear sus labios, tímidamente dejo salir la punta de su lengua, y lubricar al menos desde la punta hasta lo que alcanzaba del tronco, pero… ¿hacer esto? Si se ponía a pensarlo mejor, era sucio, ahora lo sería más si lo practicaba; sin embargo…

-N-No, necesitas… hacer esto- susurro Ren, al notar la expresión de asco frente al sabor.

Sei se separo, y sostuvo en su diestra la palpitante intimidad, que ya estaba derramando líquido pre seminal con tan solo haber sentido la babosa lengua ajena, Ren espero alguna negativa, pero nunca una sonrisa.

Unas mejillas sonrosadas, y una sonrisa que te podría derretir el corazón con tan solo verla unos cuantos segundos, y Ren no cabía en la idea de que el dueño de tal sonrisa estuviera haciéndole algo como eso… o que esa persona… fue su pareja.

El más bajo, se hizo hacía atrás los rebeldes cabellos que se habían colado por su frente, y por muy asqueroso que le pareciera, volvió su atención al miembro de Ren, que ahora dejaba escurrir un liquido transparente, no semen puesto que sabía que el semen era blanco y este no lo era. Solo significaba una cosa…

No necesito pensarlo, se sentía listo; primero beso con suavidad la punta antes de empezar a hundirlo en su boca, lentamente… no alcanzaba a meterlo por completo, si no se ahogaría, así que solo lo introdujo hasta donde pudo aguantarlo, enrosco su lengua como una serpiente alrededor de su presa en la polla de Ren, y mantuvo sus ojos puestos totalmente en la mirada de su pareja, una mirada llena de deseo, lo sabía de solo verlo, de solo contemplar esa expresión de inmenso éxtasis frente a cada movimiento, cada vez que empezó a mover su cabeza, en unas cuantas veces sintió como rosaba su coronilla, incluso las ganas de vomitar no se hicieron esperar.

-Bugh…- musito entre sus movimientos, Ren ante el repentino pujido intento separarlo, pero Sei se lo impidió, al empezar a mover su cabeza de forma errática.

Varoniles gemidos de la boca del ex allmate no tardaron en llenar por completo la habitación, más frente a la manera tan veloz en la que Sei se empezó a mover, además de que se las arreglo sin saber de dónde había aprendido eso, en algún libro… pero que libro te enseñaba algo como eso, ¿alguna revista porno?

-S-Sei… basta, voy a…- "necesitas respirar, Sei…" pensaba, ya que ni una vez Sei se detuvo, solo siguió y siguió, Ren sujeto con suavidad los cabellos de su novio, solo podía llegar hasta ahí, intento separarlo pero fue imposible, Sei se veía perdido en el trabajo hasta que algo caliente lleno su boca. -¡Sei!- llego en un estruendoso gemido que resonó en todo el cuarto, esperaba que no hubieran escuchado hasta la planta baja.

Algo viscoso, salado y caliente.

"Semen…"

Ren se encorvo en cuanto sintió su clímax llegar, Sei podía ser a la simple vista la persona más tímida que se podría conocer pero, hoy le demostró todo lo contrario. Solo después de unos segundos, lo sintió separarse con sumo cuidado de su entrepierna, ¡y en ese instante lo recordó!

-E-Escupe aquí- con la respiración agitada extendió su mano hacia la boca de Sei, la cual estaba cerrada, esperaba que no lo hubiese tragado y no fue así, el pelinegro aun lo tenía en la boca.

Espero a que lo escupiese, pero nunca llego.

Salado, baboso… pero no desagradable. Menos si era de Ren.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás tragándose hasta la última gota del espeso magma que Ren había liberado en su boca, el ya mencionado sonrojándose hasta las orejas frente tal acción, pero fue más vergonzoso cuando Sei lo miro fijamente y le sonrió, de esa forma que solo él conocía, que solo Se sabía que le volvía loco, la sonrisa de un ángel por muy exagerado que se escuchase el no pensaba lo mismo.

Sei era un ángel.

Uno con mucha… experiencia.

-Lamento, haberlo hecho en tu boca- se disculpo, y Sei se imagino que unas orejitas habían aparecido en la cabeza de su pareja, unas orejas gachas.

Sei soltó un suave bufido, reincorporándose solo para abrazar al contrario, no había nada de que disculparse; lo había hecho por voluntad propia, quería… darle placer a Ren.

Y saber que lo había logrado le hacía feliz.

Ren lo rodeo con sus brazos, no sin antes subirse el cierre; y abrazarlo por un poco más de tiempo, solo hasta que el grito de la anciana los interrumpió, llamándolos al desayuno, ya que si les hacían esperar más, todo se enfriaría.

Y ella no volvería a calentarlo.

Bajaron al comedor, y tomaron asiento, antes de empezar a desayunar, Aoba noto un extraño aroma venir de su hermano mayor.

-Sei, tienes un olor raro- comento, tomando su respectivo tazón de miso y dar un sorbo.

-Oh, debe ser el olor al semen de Ren- fue su simple respuesta, todo se volvió silencio después de esa respuesta, tal vez... Aoba debía explicarle a su hermano mayor que cosas como esas, no se debían decir, pero Sei no aceptaría, era honesto.

No le gustaba decir mentiras.

Ren parecía una cereza, incluso dejo de comer por cubrirse el rostro, mientras que Tae solamente siguió comiendo, cosas como esas no las escuchaba todos los días, ¿pero qué decir? Eran… jóvenes.

* * *

**Me imagino que Sei tiene garganta profunda. (Como Sasha Grey)  
Sino la conocen, busquen en google, pero que sus papás no estén cerca.  
Aquí donde pueden consultar info sobre lo que tome para el festival:  
wiki/Tanabata  
****Creo que es todo, muchas gracias si te pasaste a leer este fic que salió de repente.****  
**

**¡No olvides dejar un review!**

**-¡Luu fuera!-**


End file.
